Its Complicated
by hardcorehplover
Summary: Winter Break is over and the Gladers are back to school. But after what happened on New Years Eve, will it ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story. Its not going to be the best, i know, but i still hope its good. I'm going to give you some background knowledge before you start reading.**

 **So basically this story is about the characters from " The Maze Runner" series. ( Note: i don't own any of the Maze Runner characters, that's all James Dashner. Its based on high school life. They are about to go back to school and begin a new year. But something bad happened between everyone on New Years eve at Brenda's New Years eve party. The story begins with the aftermath. And later on in the story, you will learn what happened that night. Anyway now that you know, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Thomas tried his best to get out of bed, but as always, he failed. It was Monday morning meaning the dreadful back to school day. He wanted nothing more than to stay home and do nothing, but winter break is over. A lot happened on New Years and now he has to deal with it. He didn't know how today would go but as long as it went by fast, he would be fine.

Thomas ate his cheerios in silence as his mom got ready for work. He checked his watch. 7:22. He usually carpooled with Newt and Minho but he didn't know if they would speak to him, let alone give him a ride. He pulled out his phone and started to text a friend who he hoped would give him a ride.

 _Thomas: Hey_

 _Teresa: Hey_

Teresa was Thomas's best friend. He knew her his whole life. Their moms were working together and were best friends before him and Teresa was born. They became really close to each other and were together their whole lives. Thomas actually liked her a little but he kept in on a friend level. Unlike with the others, they were on good terms, but things did happen between them that night that he just hoped they could forget.

 _Thomas: How are you getting to school?_

 _Teresa: Well I'm going to drive. Why, do you need a ride?_

 _Thomas: Well since your asking…._

 _Teresa: Okay….. ill be there in 10_

 _Thomas: Thanks ;). You're the best_

 _Teresa lived only a couple minutes away so they hung out a lot and went to school together sometimes. Usually they carpooled with Newt and Minho but it probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He knew that today he needed to fix that._

 _Teresa honked her car and Thomas got up. "Bye Mom" He said. "Bye honey, have a good day at school" his mom said. He nodded and ran outside. "Hi Teresa!" his mom waved and Teresa waved back. Thomas got in the car and sat next to her and then she drove off. She looked nice. Her black hair was let down, like always, she was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. She wasn't a girly girl and that's probably why she and the guys are so close. "Morning" she said. "Morning to you too" he smiled and she smiled back. "So….are you ready to go back?" she asked. "Not really, kind of wish I could stay at home" he said . She laughed "Yeah, same here" . He didn't know what else to say. "That night" is the only thing that they could talk about at this point, but he didn't want to bring it up. It was a bad night. "So, have you talked to Minho, Newt or anybody" he asked." I text Newt but he rarely responds, as for anyone else, only the usual people. How about you?" she gave him a quick look. "No, just you" he said. He looked down and felt so sad and angry. Teresa noticed this and put her free hand on his. "Thomas, I know it's hard, but it was a…. really bad night. Today is everyone's chance to make it up to one another. You'll be okay". He grabbed her hand and smiled. She always knew how to make him happy. That night was bad and today he could make amends with everyone._

* * *

 **Well that was Chapter One! I hoped you enjoyed it and it made you suspenseful. I know its short but its just the beginning. Review and tell me what you think. More chapters coming soon. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Im reallllyyyyyyy sorryyyy about the wait. I was supposed to write last week but then my computer broke down and all my documents were lost. I had to rewrite it and post it on my sisters computer. Anyway once again I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the reviews in my last chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Teresa pulled into the parking lot, Thomas had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had no idea how he was going to fix all his mistakes with the amount he made. He started to tremble a little and looked at the school. Maybe he could cut class after 1st period? He just wanted nothing to do with school today. Teresa noticed this and looked at Thomas. "Hey, I know you're nervous but you'll be okay, just relax" she said. She smiled slightly and he smiled back. At least with her here, his day wouldn't be totally complicated. They stepped out of the car and started towards the school.

Teresa pushed the doors open and they walked in. Thomas started shivering a little. The senior floor was probably packed so it wouldn't be easy to go through it without stares. Pretty much the whole senior class was at Brenda's that night. He took a deep breath and followed Teresa up the stairs.

Once he reached the senior floor, he looked around. He was right; it was packed with people at their lockers. He started walking down the hall. His locker was at the end of the hallway. He noticed Sonya and Harriet walking down the hallway. They passed by them and said hi to Teresa. They said hi to him too but it was kind of dull. He shook it off when Teresa shoved him a little and smiled. When he reached his locker he noticed Minho. He was getting his stuff but didn't glance at Thomas.

He opened his locker. He noticed that on the side, there were many pictures of him and his friends. One of them was at Newts party in 7th grade. He, Thomas, Teresa and Minho went roller skating and just hung out the whole day. It was probably one of the best days of their friendship but now he wasn't sure if that was going to happen. He shook it off and grabbed his stuff. He had Algebra II first. It was the only class other than history he didn't have with Teresa and Newt. Teresa and Newt were the smart ones of our group so they have all high advanced classes and are on the high honor roll of our grade every quarter. He was smart but when it comes to math and history, he slumped. He grabbed his stuff and went to class.

* * *

He walked into class. He normally sat in the back with Frypan, Minho and Alby. He wasn't sure about that today. As he sat down, Minho and Frypan walked in. They were about to sit in their normal seats, until they noticed Thomas. They quickly sat in the seats closest to them. Not long after, Alby walked in. He was in Africa for winter break, so he wasn't at the party and no one told him what happened. He sat beside Thomas and gave him a quick pat on the back. Then the bell rang.

The teacher started to review what they learned before the break. Thomas didn't really pay attention to him right then. He was thinking of something to say to Minho. Maybe try talking to him sometime after school. He kept thinking about it until the teacher said his name. "Huh?" he asked. "I asked what 20b time's 60b is." The teacher said sternly. The whole class looked at him. Thomas wasn't sure what the answer was so he pulled out his notebook. Clearly the teacher didn't feel like waiting, so he called on someone else. He called on Minho and of course, he gave him the right answer. Minho was close to being moved to a new math class but Thomas, not so much.

The rest of the class they just did some work sheets. Thomas decided to work slowly so he could do it for homework and have help from Teresa. The bell finally rang. He was relieved. It was AP biology, his favorite class and a class he has with Teresa. He strolled down the hallway until he finally reached class. He walked in to see Teresa sitting in her usual spot with Newt beside her. They were still friends despite everything. Her head was in a book until she spotted Thomas. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as he sat down. "Good, I guess" he said not believing himself. She nodded and looked back in her book.

He saw Minho walk in and sit next to Frypan again. Thomas spotted Newt looking at Minho for a minute, then at Thomas. Thomas was startled and thought Newt would say something, but instead he just looked back into his book. Then the bell rang. The teacher gave us a practice test for our next unit. Thomas knew it all so the test was quick. He had a 97 in biology. He would have beaten Teresa and Newt but they had 99S. As he finished the test, he saw something on his desk. A piece of paper. He looked to see if the teacher was looking at him but he was correcting tests. Then he read it

 _are you sure you're okay ? cause if you're not we can talk about it. –teresa_

He smiled and wrote back.

 _I'm okay I guess. I just want to talk to them and try to make amends_

She looked at the note and wrote back.

 _i don't know. But you will, you just have to try_

He looked at her and she winked. He chuckled as the bell rang. As Thomas walked out, he accidently bumped into Minho. Both their stuff fell. "Watch where you're going'' He snarled. He gave Thomas a disgusted look and walked out. Newt looked at him quick and then left too. Thomas felt so angry and sad. Teresa kneeled down and helped Thomas get his stuff. "Hey, you'll be okay, just try to keep going" she said. She gave him an encouraging smile and they left for English.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Once again I'm sorry about the wait. I will start posting on Saturdays. Please review suggestions or anything. See you next week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Lunch finally" Thomas thought to himself. He had had to encounter 4 classes with his friends and it was too much thinking for him. English was okay because his reading partner was Teresa but Art was difficult since he sat next to Minho and some other friends. They mostly kept quiet but he could feel the hate between all of them. Luckily lunch was here, and he could just relax. He went to his locker to retrieve his things when Newt walked by him. "Hey Newt?" Thomas asked slowly. Newt stopped and turned his head slowly. When he saw Thomas he seemed annoyed, but hid it well. "Yea..?" Newt asked. "Is there any way we could talk…not now but…soon?" Newt studied him and finally answered "Uh... I don't know maybe, I got to go…ill uh see you around" he gave a quick nod and left. Thomas smiled a little. It was the closest to conversation he had had with Newt for a long time.

* * *

As Thomas reached the lunch room he looked around. He saw Minho, with some football jocks, Newt with some people Thomas didn't know, and most of his other friends scattered around the lunch room .He finally saw Teresa. Sonya and Harriet sat across from her and some other people Teresa knew. She spotted him and walked towards him. "Hey are you okay?" she asked. Thomas raised his eyebrows and she motioned his shaking fingers. He didn't notice it. "Uh yea…just. Fine" he said knowing he was lying. She knew it to but let it go. She gave him a nod and went to sit with her.

They sat at the end of the table so Thomas would feel better. He only felt better when he spoke with Teresa, he didn't know what he would do without her in his life. She spoke about her day so far. She passed her AP calculus test so Thomas gave her an encouraging smile. She kept talking so he just listened. He observed her when she spoke. She smiled when she spoke and when she didn't her voice has this sparkle that replaced it. Her dimples were so small and her smile was extra beautiful. Her blue eyes showed her emotion and she had so many She seemed so in control, she didn't babble but she spoke well enough so he could understand. He never really noticed things about her until he really started growing up. But he was her best friend and she was his.

"Thomas?" Teresa asked. Thomas shook his head and noticed she was looking at him confusingly. "I thought you doze off ha…you can talk now. I'll listen" she said. Her blue eyes were set deep into his. She smiled a little and her dimples were still there. She was waiting for him to speak and he was just staring at her. He shook his head and spoke. "I uh…talked to Newt". Her eyes went straight from her food to him. "You did? What happened?" she seemed anxious but didn't ask too much. He explained there conversation. "Thomas... That's a good sign that mean he is somewhat close to forgiving you.

" _Go to hell and stay there!"_

He remembers something he said to Newt and questions if he'd forgive him for their conversation. "You too will be okay as long as you talk it out" she smiled and threw her trash out. He watched her and thought of something he'd said to her that night.

" _So yea...I do…have some feelings. For you…"_

He closed his eyes hard. He didn't want to relive that night ever again, but maybe the part with Teresa. He opened his eyes and threw his trash away. They grabbed their books and walked to the most dreadful class. homeroom.

* * *

 **Yea...I probably could've added the homeroom scene but I'm spending the day at my friends house for her Halloween party so this is what I could do. Hope you liked and gave you some hints about "That Night". Review for suggestions or what you think. See you next week and Happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a great Halloween. This chapter was actually kind of interesting to write so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thomas walked with Teresa and they finally reached homeroom. As they reached the class, Thomas felt a pit in his stomach. His homeroom had all his closest friends. During homeroom they usually just talked, joked around and hung out. He had a feeling it was going to be dim silent.

Thomas walked in and he was right. Most of them were already there and it was as quiet as a mouse. He and Teresa took a seat in the back. Teresa pulled out a notebook and started writing. He never did work in homeroom so he just looked around and waited for the bell.

The bell rang. Normally the room would be crazy loud but it was silent. No one was talking. Most people did homework, read or looked around. The teacher looked up from his papers and scanned his room.

"Wow, you guys have never been quiet before, someone want to explain?" he asked. And of course Stephanie stood up. "Well on New Year's Eve everyone fought and Thomas…" she started. "Steph, shut up" Teresa said. Stephanie had the biggest mouth in homeroom and was always snitching. She wasn't invited but Brenda said she lurked around the hall where her party was. She mostly hung out with kids in clubs but not with Thomas and his friends.

"No let her tell the story, let everyone know what Thomas did" Minho said angrily. He glances at Thomas and he gulps. "Oh shut up Minho, we all made mistakes that night. Even you" Brenda snapped. "I MADE MISTAKES!?" Minho stood up and narrowed his eyes at Brenda.

"Minho….." Frypan stood up and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Nooooo, I think everyone deserves to know what she did too right?!" Minho yelled.

The teacher didn't really pay attention, he returned to his book. "Minho don't take your anger out on her" Teresa snapped. "Well no offense Teresa but I'm not going to listen to my enemy's girlfriend" he rudely smirked and turned back to Brenda. This angered Thomas and he stood up.

"Minho stop. You can be pissed at me but don't take it out in her" Thomas snapped. Minho turned around slowly at him, a deep hatred in his eyes. He lunged himself at Thomas and fell on top of him. Thomas was pinned and Minho started punching him. Thomas couldn't fight back and felt so weak .Minho was tough

Teresa stands up and pushes Minho off while Frypan grabs him. "Let goo….im going to kill that shank….I hate him…he deserves to die" Minho screamed. Frypan pulled him out of the class. Teresa was clutching on to Thomas.

"Everyone out so I can talk to Thomas" Teresa said. Teresa was pretty but tough so everyone left. When they left, she embraced him and kept whispering sorry.

She took some kind of cream from her bag and rubbed it on his cheek. He had a medium sized blow on his cheek and his lip bled. She looked so sad. He didn't want her to feel sad. "Hey..." he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay…really'' he said. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. He rubbed his cheek a little. It didn't hurt as much but he could never forget how he got it.

The whole class sat back in the room even Minho. All the administrators came after hearing about what happened and gave us a speech about fighting.

"I want to know what the fuss is about, why are all the seniors avoiding each other" the principal asked. We all looked at each other and then back at the principal.

"I can keep you here all day, now talk" she said angrily. We remained silent until someone who no one ever thought would speak up did. Newt.

"Well what happened was….

* * *

 **Well I hope that was suspenseful. Just a couple more chapters. Hope this was good! Review and stay tuned for the aftermath of telling the principal what happened. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. See you next Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well its here. Sorry that it wasn't posted yesterday but I posted something else, which you could check out, if you want. But anyway I added some romance in this but its at the end. But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

…and that's what happened" Newt finished.

The principal stared in shock. She listened to everything and didn't even interrupt. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Well uh, that's…that's uh…"she stammered. "I think you guys have a lot to work out. Like a lot. Okay now that that's settled, you can all go to class" she finished.

They all stood up and were walking out. Thomas waited for Teresa and as they walked out, the principal stopped them. "Thomas, may I speak to you?" the principal asked. Thomas looked at Teresa. "It's okay, I'll see you in History" she said. Thomas nodded and Teresa kept walking.

"Smart pretty, seems like you like her" the principal said. Thomas looked at her. He was used to people thinking he liked Teresa, but not his principal. "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked. "Yes. Well it seems that you are the center of this whole problem right?" she asked. Thomas didn't respond. He knew she was right, he's the reason why all of this is happening, but he didn't want to admit it. "What I'm saying is that you might want to be the one who helps everyone become friends again and get through all of this" she said. She smiled and sent him to class. He nodded and walked off. The principal was right; he had to be the one to fix everything.

* * *

5 days later….

Thomas was walking down the hallway, thinking of what to say. Everyone agreed to come to his house tomorrow and talk everything out, but he would have to think of what to say. Luckily, they all had something to say sorry for, so it wouldn't be as awkward.

Teresa agreed to spend the night to think about it while his mom was out of town. He mainly didn't know what he was going to say to Newt and Minho. They were his best friends, and for things to go back to the way they used to be, well that's impossible. He knew that just getting through tomorrow would mean that on Monday, hopefully he would have all his friends back.

"Minho will just laugh in your face if you say that" Teresa said. She and Thomas were in Thomas's living room, eating pizza and thinking of what to say tomorrow.

"Well it's the best I could come up with" he said. They started laughing. These were the times he loved spending with her, just chilling, laughing, not giving a damn about the world. He missed these times, but ever since he started feeling for her, they haven't been the same, at least on his part.

He turned and looked at her. She seemed to be having fun. He wished it was easier to confess his feelings. "Earth to Thomas" she said. He snapped out of it and looked at her. He had to tell her. Now.

"Teresa…there's….well I…need to tell you….something" Thomas stammered. She put all her attention on him. She seemed so concerned it made him want to pour his whole heart out.

"You and I have been friends for a long time….and we've had some fun adventures and we've been through a lot. What I'm trying to say is …."

" Thomas stop" she said. "What?" He said. He was confused. "Thomas please…I know what you're saying and..." she turned away and started crying. "Teresa, hey" he touched her shoulder and she turned around and buried her head in his chest.

He embraced her tightly not wanting to let go. She seemed so calm. He lifted her off his chest and stared into her eyes. Her eyes were spilling with tears and she seemed pained.

"I know how you feel and I feel the same but….I don't want our friendship to end because of it" she said slowly. She sniffled. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "Hey" he started "You will never lose me" he said.

He smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. She sat up and kissed back. He felt so safe with her, like nothing else mattered. He realized everyone was always right, he did feel so much for Teresa and he always pushed it aside until he realized that the girl he grew up with was the girl he eventually fell in love with.

He gently pulled away. They smiled and she placed her head on his chest. He suddenly felt so much better, and it was like nothing else could ever truly matter.

* * *

 **Well that was heated chapter! Hope you liked. And stay tuned cause next week's chapter is going to talk about the events of "that night"! Yea its going to be exciting! After that chapter, I'm sadly going to conclude the story with everyone talking and making amends. But yea if you have any suggestions or anything to say just review and let me know! See you next week! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well its finally here! Sorry I didn't upload earlier but I was busy. Since yesterday was the premiere of Mocking Jay then I should say Happy Mocking Jay! Sadly, I'm going to see it next weekend but I'm still excited. Anyway, enough chatter, lets get to the exciting part! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* _*Note: This chapter happened before the events in this story (New Years Eve) so all of this already happened.**_

"Ever since I left the city you, you, you!" Teresa sang.

Thomas, Teresa, Minho and Newt were singing to music while on their way to Brenda's New Year's party which she's hosting at some banquet hall. Literally everyone was going to be there. It was going to be one of the best New Years ever.

After an hour, they finally reached the hall. Thomas stepped out feeling refreshed. He looked over the car to see Teresa and Minho over a bottle of alcohol. Newt ran over to then to try to settle it. He's usually the one who settles all our differences.

"Okay guys come on" he laughed. They then started walking towards the hall, laughing at how tonight was going to be amazing.

When they walked in, Thomas looked around. It was huge. There were decorations everywhere and banners saying Happy New Year and 2016.

Thomas looked ahead and saw someone coming. Brenda. She looked stunning. She wore a tight blue dress, black pumps and her hair was pinned back into a bun. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it" she said.

She smiled and eyed Minho. Minho has had a crush on her since freshman year when they all met Brenda. But he never had the courage to tell her and he was dating Harriet.

"Someone's in loveee" Newt teased" Minho ruffled his blonde hair and they walked off to Harriet and Newts girlfriend Sonya.

Teresa still stood by his side. She looked beautiful. She had a black tight dress on with black wedges. Her tar black hair hung in flowing curls and her blue eye stood out even with her black makeup. She smiled and they walked into the party.

Thomas checked his phone. booked the hall until 2 am so he, Minho, Newt and Teresa decided to stay till 1 am, then sleepover Teresa's while her parents were in New York.

He got distracted and walked to the bar. He sat down and asked for a beer. "Same need something strong" someone asked. He looked next to him. Sonya.

"How you doing?" she asked. "Honestly, I need to get some energy and have some real fun "he said. "Well..." she said when they got their beers. "Here's to fun". They clinked there drinks and then drank up.

* * *

Thomas was partied out after dancing. He checked his phone. 11:48. He had to stay for another 2 hours but he was tired.

He saw Minho dancing with Teresa to 679. He couldn't find Newt so he walked over to them.

"Hey guys, uh I think we should go" he said. They were still dancing and singing and didn't hear him.

He yelled to Teresa and she saw him. She went over to him and grabbed his arm "Come on, let's dance"' she yelled over the music. "Uh no actually I think we should go" he said.

Her face suddenly was confused. "What? Whyyy?" she complained. "I…"he started until his phone buzzed.

He looked and suddenly he was so angry. He pushed past the crowd. "Thomas...what the…where are you going?!" She yelled. She shook her head and followed.

He pushed past everyone till he finally reached Minho. He pushed him on the ground and yelled "What the hell!"

Minho looked shaken but stood up. "Dude, what are you doing!?" he asked confusingly.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. How could you do tell someone, I trusted you!" he yelled. "What are you…what are you talking about?" he asked suddenly raising his voice.

The music stopped and it was quiet. Everyone stood there watching.

"Hey guys…..what's going on? Why are you yelling" Newt asked. He walked over to them with Brenda and some others. Thomas didn't seem to notice Teresa run to his side and kept yelling.

"I trusted you with this secret and you TOLD! It was something no one could know and you betrayed my trust you son of a bitch! So now people can know your secret!" Thomas said.

"Thomas stop!" Newt yelled. Thomas looked at him. "Did you...did you tell too?" Thomas asked. ''What? No..." Newt started. "You did! Well if you want to tell people my secret, people should know yours, the secret involving the fact that…you're…gay!" Thomas spat.

Newt froze. His face was pale. It was dim silent, not a word was spoken.

"Thomas…Don't" Newt said through his teeth. "I'm not wrong? You are dating a girl yet I caught you kissing a guy!" he yelled.

Newt turned and looked at Sonya. She had a tear in her eye.

"Thomas that's not fair, Newt didn't do anything wrong" Minho said. "Oh Newt's no saint, and neither are you. So hears the truth Minho. You're in love with Brenda!" Thomas says.

Brenda, standing next to Minho turns to look at him. "…but knowing that, I slept with her! That's right I slept with your crush" he finished.

Minho froze and pain washed all over his face. "And not just me, Newt kissed her" he finished. Minho looked at Newt and he looked ashamed.

Thomas glanced at Harriet who stood beside Sonya. She looked so hurt. Minho looked furious and went out at him

"Oh so what? I love Brenda and Newt likes guys? That's no different from the fact that you're in love with Teresa!" Minho spat.

Thomas stopped. Minho was right but he couldn't admit it. He swallowed and was about to say something until Newt cut him off "he's right and everyone knows it! You start to tell our secrets cause someone told your biggest secret when really, your biggest secret is that you're in love with her".

Thomas looked at Teresa and she looked down. Suddenly he saw and a banner pop out saying "Happy New Year" with confetti falling from the ceiling. Thomas checked his phone. It was 12:00.

Thomas ignored and said "Oh go to hell Newt and stay there! Everyone knew it; I just needed to be the one to say it!" It was quiet. Minho had enough and threw himself on top of Thomas.

Teresa grabbed Minho and threw him off. Minho spat and said "No wonder he loves you''. He started to walk away until Harriet stopped him. ''Is it true?" she whimpered.

Minho looked into her eyes and breathed "yes "he turned around and walked off. Frypan came out and followed.

Harriet went over to Sonya and buried her face into her shoulder. Sonya shed a tear and when they broke apart, they both looked at Thomas.

"Go to hell. " Harriet whispered and walked off. "Here's to fun huh?" Sonya asked and followed Harriet.

People were starting to walk out. Newt looked at Thomas, gave him such a disgusted look and walked out with tears in his eyes.

Brenda stood there in shock. She looked at Thomas and then walked over to the bathroom.

He and Teresa were the only ones left. He turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. ''Why…" she asked in a whisper. He stood there dumbfounded until he started feeling dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

Thomas blinked a couple times and found himself in a room, on a bed. He stood up and looked forward. Teresa. She was sitting across from him, relieved that he woke up.

She handed him a glass of water. He drank it slowly and looked at her. "What….happened?" he asked. "You blacked out. I couldn't just leave you so I brought you to my house" she said.

'' Did any of them…" he started to ask. "No. they didn't. Everyone went their own way after the party, maybe cause of you" she finished.

''You said a lot tonight, a lot that wasn't your business to tell. I know that you were mad, but that didn't give you the right to say all those things" she said.

"Teresa its true I do have…feelings…for you," he managed to get out. He didn't know what to say but he didn't care about anything at the moment, just her.

"Thomas….." she started. He got up from where he was sitting and went towards her. She looked confused and then he cupped her face and kissed her.

It felt crazy, yet satisfying. He never kissed her ever and he felt a way he never felt with his past girlfriends. Happy and in love. He slowly pulled away and met her eyes.

She looked him dead in the eyes and kissed him back more furiously. He held her tight as they kissed, He ran his hands through the back of his shirt and she ran her hand threw his hair. He kissed her gently yet furiously and suddenly they were lying on the bed and he felt as if nothing else will ever matter.

* * *

 **And that's what happened! I hope it finally answered your questions and made you realize how much they all messed up. Next week is the final chapter so make sure you read it! Review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is it. My final chapter. I just want to say thank you too all of you who supported me on this story and read it. Your reviews were so kind and they were what encouraged me to do this whole thing. I hope lots of you liked this story and be happy to know I am writing another maze runner story! However nothing is gonna be uploaded on the 5th (I actually don't know yet im still thinking about it) cause its my birthday. So comment suggestions on what it should be about. But anyway, enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was so quiet.

Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Sonya, Harriet and Brenda were sitting on the couches in Teresa's living room. No one had said a word for the past 10 minutes.

How were they supposed to make things right if no one even wanted to speak to each other?

Finally Brenda stood up. "I guess I'll start. I can't say I'm innocent in all this. I'm sorry Minho. I guess I did know you liked me but you were with Harriet and it got me so mad because I liked you too. I shouldn't have slept with Thomas or even kissed Newt. Their your best friends and that hurt you, so I'm sorry "she finished.

She sat down and felt better. It was a good thing.

Thomas looked around. He didn't think Sonya or Harriet had anything because they didn't do anything. He waited for someone else to stand up

After a while Newt stood up "Well I guess my main sorry is to Sonya. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I was gay. I mean, I like you a lot and you're amazing, but I guess that's not what I felt for you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted too. I honestly hope you do find someone even better than I was. And Minho, I'm sorry I kissed Brenda. I don't know what I was thinking but that was horrible and I am truly sorry I did it" he finished.

Sonya stood up and gave Newt a hug. After they broke apart, it was just Thomas and Minho. Until Teresa stood.

"Okay so uh, I'm sorry to Minho I guess. I kind of already knew about Thomas and Brenda and Newt and I didn't tell you. I know I should've. I've known you since 2nd grade and I told you everything so I'm sorry that I kept that from you" she said.

She sat down and Minho stood.

"Well I'm sorry to you Harriet and Brenda. Harriet, I did love you for a long time and I didn't deserve you .Your sweet funny and you deserve someone who truly loves you. I should've told you I loved Brenda but I didn't want to hurt you. And Brenda, I should've told you I loved you when I first did. It drove me mad and it drove me to Harriet. Apparently it did to you too cause you went to my best friends. I guess I'm not that mad but next time choose someone else. Anyway, sorry." He said.

Harriet nodded and Brenda smiled. Suddenly everyone was looking at Thomas.

He felt a huge pit on his stomach. He looked at Teresa and she nodded at him.

He nodded back and stood up. "Well I truly don't know where to start. I guess I should start with Sonya and Harriet. I'm sorry that you guys had to find out about those secrets. You are my friends and I didn't think about how it would affect you" he said.

They nodded and gave him a forgiving smile. That's process.

"Brenda, I'm sorry I told Minho about us. It was a big mistake and it shouldn't have happened. "He said. She nodded and he turned to Newt.

He had a blank look in his eyes and Thomas started to talk "Newt I'm sorry for telling everyone you're gay. It wasn't fair to you or to Sonya. You shouldn't have to feel ashamed for being gay because you're still our friend and I'm sorry I made it seem huge" he said.

Newt gave him a smile that made him feel better.

Thomas finally looked at Minho.

"Minho I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have slept with the girl you liked because that's unfair and I shouldn't have told anyone you liked Brenda because that was none of my business. And I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that about my secret. I shouldn't have overreacted. I guess I didn't want anyone to know but it wasn't that big of a deal. So anyway I'm sorry" Thomas finally finished.

Minho nodded and gave him a side grin. He took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone seemed okay now that they said what they had too. Including him.

''What happens now?" Sonya asks. They all look at each other.

"Well I guess we try to move past all this and pretend that New Year's never happened' Teresa said. Thomas looked at her and she gave him a nod and a smile. He didn't know if he could forget that night but he had to try.

Everyone agreed and they all started to get going until Brenda stopped everyone. "Hey guys, just because I hope were all good again, how about dinner and a movie? Like old times "she asked.

Thomas looked around and people seemed pleased. "Sure why not" Teresa said.

They all started piling into Brenda's car until Thomas pulled Teresa back.

"We'll just be a minute" he said. They went back inside. "Thomas what…" she asked. He kissed her. It felt so good to because it was something he wanted to do all day.

He broke apart and looked into her beautiful, mysterious blue eyes. "So, do you want to make this work?" he asked softly. She bit her lip and smiled. "Definitely'' she so happily and felt so good that she said that. They kissed again and walked off to the car.

Thomas smiled as they were singing along in the car to some song, enjoying themselves, laughing, it was like New Year's never happened. For the first time in a while, he felt good. And that was all he needed.

* * *

 **Yeah that felt kind of short. But I hope you all liked it. If you are still confused then feel free to ask any questions and in my next story they may or may not be answered. But anyway ill see you guys hopefully in two weeks. Bye!**


End file.
